We Meet Again
by unsurewriter
Summary: Sequel to my first story: The New Girls. Sam and Dean meet up with some familiar faces after a year of not seeing them. Takes place at the beginning of season 3.


AN: So, this is a sequel to my first story, The New Girls (which was up just a day or so before this). I think you can read this without that one though.

:I obviously don't own Supernatural, Morgan and Hillary are all mine though.

:Rated T just to be safe for suggestive wording.

* * *

><p>Her back hit the wall with a loud thud. Black splotches flashed in her vision. <em>Okay, now I'm really pissed<em>, she thought. As her vision cleared, she saw a fist coming at her face. She put her arms up to block the attack, so that the demon's fist connected with her forearms instead. She swung back at the demon with a punch to the face. When the demon stumbled back far enough, she kicked out hard and got her in the stomach. She usually didn't like to use that much force for when they finally exorcised the thing, the vessel wouldn't be hurt too much. This one probably had a few broken ribs now. The demon fell back into the devil's trap hidden underneath a rug. It stood up and started screaming at her. She just ignored it and repeated the exorcism form memory. Black smoke poured out of the girl's mouth as she collapsed to the floor, coughing and holding her ribs.

"Hey, take it easy. We'll get you help, I promise," she said as she helped the previously possessed girl to the couch. All she did was nod and wince in pain. She would be asking questions later, but for now all her focus was on the pain in her ribs.

There was a thud from upstairs and they both looked up, "Be right back," she said, leaving the injured girl. She ran up the stairs to where her partner was battling her own demon. The man had her friend pushed up against a wall. She ran over with the bottle of holy water and dumped it on him. He screamed and let go. Her partner landed a kick in his gut, much more powerful than the one she had dealt out earlier. He stumbled into his own devil's trap. She repeated the exorcism she had said earlier. Once it was gone, she ran over to her partner who had collapsed on the floor.

"Hillary!" Morgan shouted, trying to rouse her friend.

"Not so loud," Hillary mumbled, "I'm fine. He hit me in the head pretty hard. I'm just a bit dizzy."

"Well quit lying around. We've got to get these two to the hospital," Morgan said, offering her hand out to help Hillary up. Once she was standing, she shook her head to clear it as her wings folded back into place.

"Shut up, jerk. You had the easy one. Why did I get stuck with 250 lbs of muscle, while you got the scrawny girl?"

"It just happened that way and you know it. It worked out fine anyway, we didn't have to shoot them at least. They'll live and the demons are both roasting in Hell," Morgan said, pleased with their work.

"Yeah, it would have been better if you hadn't pissed them off," Hillary accused as they grabbed the guy under the arms to help him down the steps.

"Me? You're the one who was mouthing off," Morgan said.

"Yeah, well you were to _and_ you're the one who killed the first one," Hillary said, immediately going silent. They didn't like to have to kill the humans. The knife they had gotten was only used as a last resort. The guy Morgan had stabbed was in the hospital in critical condition, but the demon was dead. Unfortunately, they had stumbled upon a sort of family and man, were the other two pissed when they had found out who had killed their brother.

"You might be right," Morgan said, trying to maintain the lighthearted attitude they had before. They fell silent as they loaded the injured couple into their car, a new red impala, and drove them to the hospital. On the way there they explained as well as they could what had just happened. The couple agreed to not say anything about the two girls. After the hospital they went to their hotel and collapsed for the night. The next day they were headed to a vampire nest in Nebraska, a good 12 hour drive from where they were.

* * *

><p>Sam was driving as Dean slept in the passenger seat. They had just gotten through with dealing with a particularly nasty vengeful spirit. It had taken awhile to find what was keeping it here. Of all things, of all the nasty things they had come up against, all the things that had kept spirits from moving on, fingernails had never been one of them. Not to mention the fact they had been buried under the back patio. The worst thing was, she had done it on purpose and had done everything she could to prevent them from finding the nails. They would probably still be searching if her great-granddaughter hadn't given them the diary.<p>

There was a small town ahead and figured it would be a good spot to spend the night. Sam was exhausted, he had been driving for 5 hours already and Dean wasn't exactly in the condition to drive. The spirit had thrown a few things at them, including a heavy picture frame, the corner of which had hit Dean in the eye. It would be fine, but for the time being he couldn't see out of it.

Sam pulled into the parking lot outside of a crappy little motel. Dean woke up as the light from the streetlamp hit his face.

"Where are we?" Dean grumbled, opening his eyes and then shut his swollen left eye with a grimace.

"5 hours down the road and stopping to sleep," Sam said, opening the car door.

"Let's keep moving. I can drive," Dean said.

"No, you can't. And I'm exhausted, so we are going to stop and sleep. I'm gonna get the room," Sam said, rushing out of the car before Dean could protest. Dean got out and started getting things out of the trunk. He knew he couldn't drive, he just didn't want to admit it. Soon, Sam came out with room keys, a room only two doors down from where they were parked. They brought their duffel bags in and dropped them on the floor. Dean found an ice pack for his eye and lay on the bed with it pressed to his face.

"So, where are we headed again?" Dean asked, voice thick with exhaustion.

"Nebraska, vampire nest," Sam mumbled into his pillow. He had only managed to get his boots and jacket off before collapsing on the bed.

"Sounds like a blast. Big nest, right? Like, 15 of them at least, right?" Dean asked, unable to fall asleep.

"Yeah, Dean. And snatching up more people and turning them or killing them every day. Now, go to sleep," Sam said, turning his head away from his brother.

After a few minutes of silence, Dean had almost fallen asleep when Sam spoke up, "Hey, you remember those two girls from Minnesota last year?" he mumbled.

"Damn Sammy, I was almost asleep," Dean grumbled.

"Well do you remember them?"

"Yeah, the ones that almost got turned into that weird thing. What about 'em?"

"Nothing really. Have you heard anything from them? It's been a year, I wonder what they're up to," Sam said.

"Dude, you still have a crush on that girl, Morgan?"

"Shut up jerk, you like Hillary."

"Go to sleep, maybe we can call them in the morning, if we remember," Dean said. A few minutes later, they were both asleep.

Late the next night they pulled into a town in Nebraska. It was big enough to have a few people go missing and nobody notice, but not so big that it gained city status. It was dark out, and around 10 by the time they found a motel.

"So let's check out the bars, see if anybody is leaving with any unsavory characters," Dean said as they headed out of the motel.

"I don't see how them leaving with you ties into the case," Sam said, poking fun at his brother.

"Not funny. You know what I meant," Dean said. A few minutes later they pulled up to a bar that seemed to be their best bet for the moment. When they entered the bar, they saw that it was packed full of people. They found an unoccupied table that would allow them to see most of the bar patrons. They searched around for a while, watching and observing while sipping on beers.

"Dean, check it out," Sam said, pointing to the counter. There was a man, late 20s, seducing a pretty looking brunette, from what they could see of her back. He was licking his lips, going in close to kiss her neck.

"Keep an eye on them, if he leaves with her, we follow," Dean said. Soon enough, the potential vamp and the girl stood, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. He laid some money on the counter and they headed towards the door. The boys tossed some money on their own table and followed after them. The couple went down the alleyway next to the bar. Sam and Dean followed, far enough behind to not be noticed, but they could still hear what was being said.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked, sounding like a complete ditz.

"Parked my car down this way, I'm gonna take you to meet some friends of mine. They'll be waiting by the car," he said.

"Well, if they're anything like you, I'm sure that we'll get along just fine," she said. Soon, they approached a car. There were a few more people standing around it, waiting. Even from a distance, when they smiled, Dean could see their teeth.

"Hey…" the girl said, sounding worried.

"Don't worry, we're just gonna go for a ride," one of the other vamps said, holding the door open as the one who had brought her out gently pushed her towards the car.

"Time to move," Dean said as he started running, Sam a few steps behind him. The vamps saw them coming and pushed the girl to the ground, ready to fight off the Winchesters. Sam and Dean had their knives raised and came in swinging. They fought for a while, no one gaining any ground. Soon though, the vamps pushed the boys back far enough to jump into their car and go. They sped off, thankfully leaving the girl behind.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" Dean screamed at the car racing away. The Impala was too far away for them to get to and follow them to the nest.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked the girl, who was laying face down on the ground.

"You frickin idiots! I was almost in the car, I almost had them!" she screamed as she jumped to her feet, ignoring the hand Sam was offering her. Once she was up, and giving him the death glare, Sam was shocked into near speechlessness.

"Morgan?" he asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

"Yeah, Sam. It's nice to see you, and hi Dean. Now, did you have to go and ruin our plan?" she said, glaring up at him with arms crossed. She looked just like he remembered: brown hair, brown eyes that had bled into the white, and tall, for a girl anyway. She looked a little more muscled though, and obviously had changed from being the kind quiet person he had met over a year ago.

"Wait, 'our' plan? Is Hillary around?" Dean asked, looking around with a scowl on his face. He wasn't too pleased they had started hunting, but they would hash that out later. For now though, he was annoyed at whoever was with her. Morgan had almost been taken by the vamps and her partner was nowhere in sight.

"Yeah, Hill get out here! Look who decided to screw this up for us," Morgan said, obviously annoyed. Out of the shadows by a dumpster stepped Hillary. She was as Dean remembered: blond hair, hazel eyes leaching their color just like Morgan's, tall as well. There was one thing different about her though and that was the wings jutting out of her back. Last time they had all seen each other, Morgan and Hillary were at Bobby's recovering from the Cessatrix attack. Most things had gone back to normal for the girls, except for the small wings, only about a foot long each coming out of Hillary's back. With everything else, they had expected those to go away, or stay small. Apparently, they had guessed wrong because the wings had to be at least 5 feet long each fully extended, giving her an impressive wingspan. They were dark gray, almost black, and leathery. They looked almost like giant bat wings.

"Hey Sam, Dean," Hillary said as she folded her wings back, "Did you have to go a screw up our plans?" she said with a smile.

"What was your plan anyway? Morgan could have been killed," Dean said.

"It's called using yourself as bait. We were betting on them taking me to their nest, that's what they've done with the others. Hillary was going to follow in our car. Once we got there, we'd kill them and be done with it. If they had decided to pull something here, Hill would have come and we would have kicked those four's asses and found the nest ourselves. Now they know they have hunters on their tails. Thank you so much for that," Morgan said, still bitter. They stared each other down for awhile.

"Well, it's good to see you again. Where are you staying?" Sam asked finally.

"The Moose Inn," Hillary said.

"Well, that's where we're staying. We should get together, talk about this," Dean said.

"Yeah, meet you there in a bit," Morgan said as her and Hillary headed out one of the alley and Sam and Dean out the other. "Wait!" Morgan called out. Sam and Dean turned around in time to see Morgan sprinting impossibly fast towards them. She ran full speed into Sam and wrapped her arms around him a bone crushing hug.

"It's great to see you, Morgan," Sam said, gasping.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," she said, stepping back, "Sorry," she added when she saw she had knocked the wind out of him.

"It's alright. You're fast, and really strong," Sam said, rubbing a rib he was sure was bruised now, "Side effect?"

"Yeah. Well, see you at the motel," she said, standing on tiptoes to give him a quick kiss. Sam was startled, but happy nonetheless. She turned and jogged back to Hillary, who was laughing and shaking her head. Morgan said something to her friend, which got her a punch in the arm. Then they wrapped their arms around each others shoulders and headed toward their car. Sam and Dean turned back around and headed for the Impala.

"Well, looks like she's been thinking of you to," Dean said, but Sam didn't miss the jealousy in his brother's voice.

"You're just upset because Hillary didn't come running to you," Sam said.

"So not true Sammy," Dean said, lying. Sam decided to drop it.

"Looks like I should have remembered to call her this morning though. Then we wouldn't have gotten into this mess," Sam said.

"Yeah," was all Dean said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's just… How did they become hunters? They should be in college. And did Bobby know? If he knew I'm going to kill him for not stopping them, or telling us," Dean said.

"We'll find out soon enough," Sam said as they reached the Impala.

At the motel an hour later, they were all gathered in Sam and Dean's room with beers having a good time. They had already determined that it was a good plan to leave the hunting alone for the rest of the night. The vamps that had escaped would have rushed back and told their leader, and they would be expected. Since they had no clue where the nest was, they decided to leave the searching for daylight when the vamps would be sleeping.

"So, what happened to your eye?" Hillary asked from where she was laying on her stomach on Dean's bed. Dean was seated at the table by the window. Sam and Morgan were sitting very close to each other on Sam's bed.

"Vengeful spirit threw a picture frame at him," Sam said before Dean could come up with a cover story.

"Don't you know how to duck?" Morgan giggled.

"Shut up, of course I know how to duck. I couldn't see around Sasquatch over there. He ducked and I got hit. At least I can see out of it now," Dean said, touching his black and blue eye.

"Sure blame it on me," Sam smiled.

"So how did you end up hunting?" Dean asked, trying to keep his cool.

"Well, we went ended up going back for the rest of first semester," Morgan started.

"We tried to anyway. Everything we did, everywhere we went, we saw supernatural stuff," Hillary continued.

"And we just couldn't focus on school work, and we were behind as it was."

"Then my wings started to grow."

"That was kinda a panic moment. We didn't know what to do, so we called Bobby,"

"He let us come back and we hung out there for a week."

"We talked about it and decided we could do this."

"For a bit anyway. We were just going to not do second semester, try it out, then probably come back in the fall."

"Well, we figured we were pretty good at it, with all the advantages that poison gave us. And here we are, still hunting," Morgan finished with a sip of her beer.

"What advantages?" Sam asked.

"Speed, strength, excellent night vision. Well, you already noticed the speed and strength," Morgan said, addressing Sam.

"Not to mention, it seems like the demons have a harder time flinging us around than they do normal people. They can still do it, but it's obviously not their full potential. Plus my wings are pretty sweet," Hillary said, extending them out briefly.

"Can they do anything?" Dean asked.

"I can kind of fly," Hillary said, proud of herself.

"Kind of being the key term here. If she gets pushed off a building, she can glide, and fly for a bit. From a standing start though, she can get like two inches off the ground before she falls. The wings are pretty handy as extra weapons though. If she extends them straight and hits someone or something, it can do a lot of damage," Morgan added.

"Yeah, you remember how that thing's wings had spikes on them? Well, mine have retractable razor type things on the bony parts. Neat, huh?" She asked, looking at Dean.

"Nice," he said. He was still angry that they had given up a normal life, but it was hard for them to have one, especially Hillary. Once they cleared out this nest, he would decide if they should stay in this life or not.

They were all silent for a bit before a looked passed between Sam and Morgan that didn't go unnoticed by Dean. He knew what she was going to say before she even said it.

"Sam and I are going to go on a walk," she said, standing up. Sam stood as well and grabbed their jackets for them. He helped Morgan with hers and they walked out the door.

"Don't stay out too late, you crazy kids!" Dean shouted after them, which earned him a glare from Morgan and some choice words from Sam. He watched them out the window until he felt a strange tap on his shoulder. He turned in time to see Hillary's wing folding back.

"Alone at last," she grinned, getting into a sitting position. She patted the bed next to her and he moved in, his lips finding hers.

* * *

><p>Sam and Morgan walked down the street, Sam's arm over Morgan's shoulder. They walked in silence, enjoying being together. Neither of them had realized how much they had missed each other and were enjoying just being in each others presence. There was a park a few blocks away and they went there, laying on the grass looking up of at the stars. It was late October, but it was a nice night out.<p>

"So, you're a hunter now," Sam said.

"Yeah, we're pretty good to. The speed and strength really help out," Morgan said, rolling to lay her head on his strong chest. She could hear his heart beating, steady and calm.

"Well, we'll see about that tomorrow," Sam said.

"I guess we will. Tell me about yourself, I don't really know much. Last year, we were all so focused on what was happening to me and Hillary, we didn't find out much about each other. How did you and Dean get into hunting?" she asked.

"Dean and I were raised into it. Our mother was killed by a demon when I was a baby, Dean was four. We were raised on the road. We've never really had a real home. Dad was obsessed with finding the demon that killed mom. It got him eventually. Dean and I killed it though. Now we're just…" Sam trailed off, not wanting to mention much more. Morgan let it go with that. She had been hunting for less than a year, but had met enough hunters to know that everyone of them had secrets that other people were not privilege to. She and Hillary happened to have a pretty big one. There were hunters out there that if it was found out that they had been infected with some creature's poison, they would be hunted down like they were no better. Morgan had an easier time hiding the secret than Hillary. On the few occasions they have had to work with other hunters, Morgan just had to keep her speed and strength in check. Hillary had to carefully hide her wings. Thankfully, they folded up pretty small and didn't hang like someone would think angel wings would. They folded almost accordion style so that when completely folded, they didn't hang below her waist. She had a coat that she could wear that hid them.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, and then Morgan moved up and kissed Sam, deep and passionate. Finally, the kiss broke and Morgan wanted more, much more.

"Let's go back to the motel," she said seductively. Sam merely nodded and helped her up. By time they got to Morgan's room, she was ready to wrench his shirt off. That's just what she did when they finally got inside. She examined every scar, every old injury that was on his broad chest. She could read his story by those scars, they told of a hard life that has been years in the making, and one that would only continue. She kissed him again as he pulled off her shirt. She knew she had scars already though they weren't nearly as numerous as his own. He examined her body as she had his. His fingers found the long jagged scar on her left side.

"What's this?" he asked.

"First hunt, the stupid ghoul had a knife. Thankfully, it was alone. Hillary saved my life on that one, well more than that one. She came in and hit it with her wings. That was when we discovered the razors. They came out when she got angry. She took care of it, then took me to the hospital. After that we realized we would have to figure out how to treat ourselves," she said, the pride in her voice evident when she spoke of her friend. Sam kissed her again as he pushed her onto bed.

"Enough of her, I want to know you," Sam growled.

"Well, you're about to find out just what I can do," she said with a wicked grin as her mouth attacked his.

* * *

><p>Sam and Hillary passed by each other the next morning as they went to their respective rooms to get ready for the day.<p>

"Hey," Hillary said, examining him closely.

"Hey," Sam said, not quite looking her in the eyes. He felt like she was judging him, making sure he didn't do anything to hurt Morgan. Apparently she was satisfied with what she saw, because she gave him a friendly smile.

"Dean says we're gonna meet up in an hour by the cars, then search for the nest. I think Morgan and I know where it is, and Dean agrees," she said.

"Alright, see you soon," Sam said, walking by her. A few seconds later he was entering his room. Dean was just getting out of the shower.

"Hey, Sammy. Good thing you didn't come back last night," Dean said with a grin.

"Yeah, well I was little busy myself," Sam said, and immediately regretted it. He knew Dean would be picking at him for awhile.

"Way to go Sammy. Was it everything you dreamed of and more?" Dean taunted.

"Shut up, you don't hear me asking you questions about your night," Sam said, although he was a little curious how it worked without the wings getting in the way.

"Someone's a little touchy. Bad night?" Dean asked, joking but Sam could hear a legitimate question in his voice. Dean was always worried about his well-being. It was nice sometimes, but times like this he really didn't need to take so much of an interest.

"Don't worry about it. I met Hillary coming back here. She said they think they know where the nest is," Sam said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, and I looked into it with her here. It seems like the right spot," Dean said, pulling a shirt on.

"Alright, I'm gonna shower quick. You get the car ready," Sam said, going into the bathroom before.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Hillary said, entering her room. Morgan was searching for her clothes with a towel wrapped around her.<p>

"Hey, we got a plan for today? Dean seems like the kind of guy to have the plan," Morgan said, pulling some jeans and a shirt from her bag.

"Yeah, meet by the cars in an hour, go find the nest, kill the vamps. He thinks were we think it is the right spot," Hillary said, searching for her own clothes before going to the bathroom.

"Great," Morgan paused, "So… good night for you?"

"Yeah… oh yeah," Hillary said, "You?"

"Definitely," Morgan said, then asking the question she really wanted to know. She only hoped Hillary didn't think it was too personal, "Did the wings get in the way?" she asked quietly.

Hillary laughed and said, "No, not really. I extended them on purpose at some points. It was kinda great to watch his face when he saw them. Now, can I shower?"

"Yeah," Morgan said with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean were waiting for the girls by the cars which happened to be parked by each other. Dean had an amused look on his face as they approached. Morgan flashed Hillary a look that said <em>what is he so happy about<em>? Hillary just shrugged her shoulders and gave a smile that Morgan couldn't quite interpret.

"Morning guys," Morgan said cheerfully.

"Morning," Dean said still grinning like a fool.

"What are you smiling about?" Morgan and Hillary asked at the same time.

"Really, you're really going to ask?" Dean said.

"Just tell us, I'm not in the mood for a guessing game," Morgan said with a scowl.

"Just tell them, Dean. It's not really as amusing as you seem to find it," Sam said, glaring at his brother.

"Tell us what?" Hillary asked, confused.

"Your car," was all Dean said. Morgan looked at Hillary and rolled her eyes. She had had her impala before they had even met the guys. She had managed to purchase it new with some help from her family. She hadn't even thought about the fact that it was the same make as their car.

"I had this before we met you. You had no influence on it whatsoever," Morgan said, Hillary nodding to back her up.

"Whatever you say. Now, let's go. Hop in," Dean said as he climbed into the driver's seat. Sam walked around to shotgun. Morgan and Hillary shared a look that didn't go unnoticed by Dean.

"What? My car not good enough for you?" he asked.

"No, it's a great car, but we have all our stuff in ours and it's probably a little… uh… faster…and easier to get away in…" Hillary said, uncertain of Dean's reaction. He scowled at them with a look of disbelief. He looked like they had told him the grass was purple. Before Dean could rip into them for insulting his baby, Sam cut in.

"It's fine, we can transfer stuff to one car or take two, but we are probably a little better stocked than you in the weapons department. If you don't mind, Dean and I will take point on this hunt, we are more experienced than you. I don't doubt you are very talented hunters, but still. So can we just take ours? Before Dean blows a gasket?"

Morgan and Hillary looked at each other for a few moments, looking like they were having a silent conversation. Finally, Morgan sighed. She loved her car almost as much as Dean loved his. They both had to admit letting the guys lead this one would work best. They had only come up against one other vamp nest, and it hadn't really been much of a nest because there had only been 4 of them.

"Yeah, alright, we'll take your car," Hillary said as Morgan walked around to the trunk to get some of their weapons. The girls climbed in the back seat and they took off down the road. They talked strategy on the way there. Since the vamps would be sleeping, the best and really only thing to do would be to enter the building carefully and behead as many as possible before they woke up. Once they woke up, they had other issues. Hillary and Morgan's strength could contest the vamp's strength, and Sam and Dean were experienced so it shouldn't be too much of an issue.

A half hour later, they were sitting in the bushes outside of an old abandoned farm house. The car that the vamps had used the night before was parked outside, so they knew they had the right place. They hadn't seen any signs of movement, hopefully meaning that the vamps were asleep.

"Okay, here's the plan. Sammy, you go with Morgan in through the back. Hillary and I will take the front. Be quiet. If you see any vamps, kill it and move on. Sound good?" Dean said. All three of them were surprised he would separate Sam and himself. It made sense though to pair up the inexperienced hunters with the more experienced ones. They all nodded in agreement. Drawing their knives and machetes, they went to their respective doorways. Dean and Hillary waited a few seconds for Morgan and Sam to get into position. Simultaneously, Sam and Dean turned their doorknobs slowly and they crept inside, the girls behind the boys.

Dean and Hillary entered into a musty living room with a decrepit couch and a few dirty old chairs, no vamps though. Sam and Morgan entered into a kitchen with no appliances and dirt and dust so thick it was impossible to tell the original color of the counters. They moved down the hall into a dining room with still no vamps. There was one more door to go through. They flanked it and Morgan turned the handle to let Sam go in first, machete raised. As she came around behind him, she saw Dean and Hillary coming in about the same time. It was a bedroom with only a bed frame and an old dresser with nothing and nobody else.

_You find any?_ Dean mouthed.

_No. Where are they?_ Sam mouthed back.

Morgan pointed up and mouthed _upstairs maybe_?

Dean shrugged and they exited the room back to the living room and looked up the steps. They looked like they would fall apart at any second and it was doubtful the floors up there would hold any weight. Dean took a tentative step and started climbing. Hillary followed, Sam behind her and Morgan bringing up the rear. All that was at the top was a door, which Dean carefully opened, revealing a huge room taking up the entire second floor. Scattered on couches and chairs were 15 vampires. They had been hoping they would be in separate rooms, which would make killing them easier. With them all in one room, it was likely they would only kill one before the rest woke up.

Dean was motioning for them to turn around and go downstairs, presumably so they could figure out a new plan. This was next to suicide, trying to take on this many in one room. Just as they all turned, the door slammed shut and the vamp from last night was standing there, grinning. They all looked around as they saw the other vamps getting to their feet, ready to strike. Sam and Dean forced the girls between them, much to the girls' displeasure.

"Well, well. I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," the vamp snarled.

"And miss all the fun of killing you? Not in a million years," Dean taunted back. Morgan, next to Sam, could feel Sam's sharp intake of breath.

"Oh, well you see, it's not going to be you doing the killing. You'll be killed, in the end," the vamp said as he motioned with his hand. Morgan could hear them coming closer. She nudged Hillary and they turned around to face the rest of the room. Sam moved so that his back was to Morgan's and Dean moved so his back was to Hillary's. The vamp gave a slight nod of his head and launched himself at Dean as the rest of them attacked.

Dean was grappling with the thing on the floor. He had managed to get his knife between them and was trying his best to press it to the thing's neck. Sam had one pressed up against the wall two others were jumping on his back. He swung around and with his full force slammed his back, and the two vamps, into the wall and the other vamp. This disoriented them for a moment and he was able to swing his razor sharp machete and cut off one of their heads. The other two got pissed and jumped on him again. Again, he was able to swing out with the machete, but it only hit an arm. He continued swinging until they were decapitated.

Morgan and Hillary were in the center of the room, back to back, kicking and swinging out with their long knives. A few heads were already rolling. Sam had just enough time to admire how well they worked together. One would duck while the other swung out over her head. They used each other as balances for when they placed a hard, solid kick into a vamp. They truly were remarkable, especially for only having been in this job for a short time.

Dean had finally managed to kill his vamp and Sam helped him to his feet as a few more rushed them. They were too busy trying to slice through vamp neck to notice the floor cracking under the stress of the fight. They all kept swinging, killing. Hillary's wings were out and she was using them as weapons as well as shields for herself and Morgan. Half the vamps had been killed when the floor gave out. They went crashing through into the big living room. Dean gained his feet first and immediately chopped the head off of a vamp that had landed next to him. Then he surveyed the room, looking for the others, namely his brother.

"Sammy!" he shouted. Then he saw a large pile of debris move and Sam stood up. Unfortunately, so did the three vampires next to him. They, even for all their supernatural strength and endurance, seemed more out of it than Sam or Dean. They both swung out and beheaded them. The remaining three vampires jumped up and ran out of the house, into the noon day sunlight. Their screams could be heard loud and clear as they made a break for the trees. With one look at his brother, Dean decided to let them go. Cutting into Sam's left bicep was large piece of wood. His jeans were torn and blood was staining the fabric. Fresh cuts lined his arms and a big jagged one ran across his right cheek.

"Sam, careful. Go sit somewhere," Dean said gingerly, guiding his brother over to a chair that wasn't covered in splinters.

"I'm fine Dean," Sam said through gritted teeth as he examined his brother. Dean was cut up just as bad as he was, only he didn't have anything stuck into him. Then he remembered they weren't the only two there.

"Where are the girls?" Sam shouted as he spun back around to face the pile of debris. Morgan and Hillary were lying across the room from them, not moving. Morgan was on top of one of Hillary's wings with her one hand gripping the front of Hillary's shirt. Her other arm was down her side. One of Hillary's arms was lying over Morgan while the other was bent at a strange angle. Her other wing was lying down at her side. They boys ran over and started trying to carefully rouse the girls.

"Hillary? Hill, can you hear me?" Dean said, gently gripping her shoulder.

"Mmmm, yeah…. I can hear you," she grumbled quietly, with her eyes still shut. She rolled onto her back, looking very green when she felt her very broken arm.

"Morgan? Morgan, wake up," Sam said to her. It was then that he saw a dark stain growing on her side. He carefully lifted her shirt and saw a deep, smooth cut. What was worse was he saw her knife sitting very close to the wound. It was the right size to have made the cut. He knew that he and Dean couldn't fix this.

"Dean, she really hurt," Sam said.

"Shit, come on, we've gotta hurry," he said, helping Hillary to her feet. She clutched her broken arm and tried to fold her wings back in place, but they just hung limp down her back. She glanced down at Morgan and just about screamed.

"No, no. Hurry up, she needs a hospital," she yelled at the boys. She looked ready to pick up Morgan herself, but Sam stopped her.

"I've got her," he said, gripping the splinter in his arm.

"What do you think you're doing? Even if you get that out, there is no way you are going to be able to hold her up," Dean said to Sam.

"Watch me," he said with a hard pull on the splinter. It hurt, but he managed to swiftly pull out nearly two inches of wood from his arm. In almost the same motion he bent down and scooped Morgan carefully into his arms. His arm hurt, but he was not going to lose her.

Dean knew there was no time to argue with his stubborn brother. He helped Hillary out to the Impala that was hidden in the trees. He opened the door for Sam to place Morgan in the back seat, but instead he slid in with her, not an easy task considering how tall he was. Dean then opened the door for Hillary and helped her get her limp wings in the car. He ran to the driver's side and sped off towards the hospital.

"When they ask, just tell them most of the truth. We were out here, checking the old place out and the floor collapsed. Don't say anything other than that," Dean lectured.

"I know," Hillary said.

"It was her knife that stabbed her," Sam said quietly.

"What?"Dean asked.

"Her knife, it was next to her, practically in her still. She had been using it to behead the vamps. It was covered in vampire blood when the floor fell," Sam said a little louder.

"Do you think it would work that way? Usually, you ingest it, right?" Hillary asked, her face still green and wings still not cooperating.

"I don't know. Let's hope it doesn't," Dean said, sounding really worried. "And what about you? We can't bring you into the hospital if your wings won't fold," he added to Hillary.

"I'm trying. It's not like their broken, I'm just exhausted. If I can't get them folded, you might have to help me," Hillary said, panic in her eyes.

"I will, don't worry," Dean said, "but quit trying for now. Maybe by the time we get to the hospital you'll have enough strength to get them folded. I'll still have to help with your coat I suppose."

"Dean, drive faster. Her breathing…it's slower," Sam said, panic creeping into his own voice. He wasn't going to lose her. Dean floored it.

* * *

><p>A long 10 minutes later, they were rushing into the emergency room. Sam had Morgan, who was bleeding even more now, and Dean had his arm around Hillary, who had managed to get her wings folded and a baggy sweatshirt on. A doctor saw them and started screaming directions at nurses and orderlies. They got Morgan a gurney and whisked her off into a room, Sam right at their heels, blood running down his own arm. Someone guided Dean and Hillary into another room.<p>

"If you could just take off your sweatshirt, we can get you into x-ray," the doctor said. Hillary flashed Dean a terrified look. There was no way she could take it off.

"She can't. All she has on is that sweatshirt," Dean said. Hillary just nodded in agreement.

"Then we'll have to roll up the sleeve. We might have to cut it to get it up high enough," he said.

"That's just fine," Hillary said quickly.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked as he carefully began pushing the sleeve up her arm.

"The whole damn thing hurts," she said, wincing as her face turned steadily greener.

"Her arm was at a…interesting angle," Dean offered up, looking worried.

"Well, the thing might be to cut off the sleeve," the doctor said, searching for a scissors in the many drawers. He found some and started cutting the sleeve off up around her shoulder.

"Dean, go check on Morgan. I need to know what's happening," she pleaded with him. She knew he wouldn't want to leave her in case he needed to run interference if the doctor got to close to her back.

"I'm worried too, but if he notices…well you know, I should be here," Dean said softly. He really did want to find out what was happening with Morgan, and he wanted to make sure Sam was okay, but as far as he was concerned if anybody found out about Hill's wings, he needed to be there.

"I can handle it. Please, go check on her," she pleaded. Dean gave in, but he was going to make sure the doctor stayed away from her back.

"Doc, could I talk to you for a second? In private?" Dean said, or rather commanded.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Hillary said.

"I'm just going to talk to him for a second," Dean said, holding the door open and motioned for the doctor to move out to the hallway. He complied and walked out into the hallway with Dean right on his heels.

"Look, I'm a nice guy and we'll get along just fine. But, if she tells you to back away, tells you to not go closer to her, you had better listen or you'll wish you had never seen me and cringe every time a hand comes near you. Understand?" Dean said, or rather threatened.

"Uh…yeah, I understand. But listen to me, I'm going to do my job. If the lady doesn't want me to go near her though I will respect that," the doctor said back. Dean smiled, and left the doctor. He walked down the hallways, asking nurses where they had taken a stab victim. They said he couldn't see her but could wait in the waiting room, where her boyfriend was waiting. Dean couldn't help but chuckle at the label the nurse put on Sam.

He entered the waiting room to see Sam sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head. He was staring blankly at the wall. Dean sighed. He knew this would be tough on Sam. He had lost too many girls he was in love with, Dean would not let him lose another. If he did, well Dean was damn sure he would be right next to him when it happened.

"Sammy?" Dean said softly, taking the chair next to his brother. Looking closer, he could see glassy eyes that betrayed the fact the Sam had been crying. He put his hand on Sam's broad back. Sam's eyes glanced Dean's direction. He ran his hands over his face and sat up straight in the chair. Dean waited somewhat patiently for Sam to say something.

"Did they say anything?" Dean finally prompted.

"Not much really… They got the bleeding to stop, but she's still unconscious. I think they have her hooked up to the respirator. She's not…she can't breathe on her own," Sam said, tears threatening to come to the surface again.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Dean said placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Dean, you don't think… you don't think the…vampire…blood is…" Sam trailed off.

"No," Dean said simply. He honestly wasn't sure if the vampire blood was having an effect on her. He was certain though that if she was going to change, she would have changed by now. It might be inhibiting her recovery, but probably no more than that. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Sam spoke up again.

"How's Hillary?" he asked, bloodshot eyes finding Dean's.

"She should be fine. The doc was taking her to x-ray. I can't be sure, but I think her arm is pretty busted up," Dean said.

"And what about her…wings?" Sam asked quietly.

"I took care of it. He'll stay away from her," Dean said.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam said, alarmed.

"Nothing, I just talked to him a bit, didn't even faze him. Oh and how's _your_ arm?" Dean said, hating that he had forgotten about his brother's injury.

"It's fine, they stitched it up. I told them to leave it, but… well, we're in a hospital," Sam said by way of explaining. Sam was starting to calm down, and for that Dean was grateful. He also realized that what Sam probably wanted him to do was just be quiet, so that's what he did. They sat in silence for awhile when Hillary walked in, her arm in a full cast, a sling holding it in place. Dean stood and crossed the room to her.

"Hey, everything okay?" he asked, grabbing her shoulders carefully as he examined the rest of her. All he could see other than the cast was a few stitches on her forehead. He silently cursed himself for not seeing the cut himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor didn't go near my back. My arm hurts like hell, but other than that, I'm good. How's Morgan?" she asked nervously. Dean repeated what Sam had told him earlier. She crossed the room to sit next to Sam, tears filling her eyes. He put his arm around her and she just sat there, staring at the wall like Sam had done earlier, and what he was doing now. Dean went to sit next to her and she collapsed into his lap, sobs wracking her body.

A doctor came in. Sam recognized him as the one who was treating Morgan. He stood up, probably just being polite, but the doctor was a short man. To an outsider, it would look like Sam, who stood at least 10 inches taller, was trying to intimidate him. Dean knew his brother was just worried, and thankfully it looked like the doctor did as well.

"Well, she's breathing on her own now and the bleeding has completely stopped. The knife cut through quite a bit, and she banged her head pretty good. Her head is what worries us right now. She still hasn't woken up yet, but she should soon. Other than that, just a few minor cuts and bruises. When she wakes up, we'd like to keep her at least until the day after tomorrow, just to be safe," he said.

"Can we see her?" Sam and Hillary asked simultaneously. The doctor nodded and told them the room number. Sam nearly bowled him over trying to get there, Hillary hot on his heels, and Dean close behind her.

Morgan was lying motionless on the bed, her brown hair fanned out on the pillow. She had a few stitches in one cheek and some magnificent bruising on her arms, but then again, they all had the bruising. Sam crossed over and sat in the chair next to her bed and grabbed her hand. Dean couldn't help but wonder if this is what Sam had done anytime Dean had been in the hospital. Hillary sat on the bed, being careful to not sit on her legs. Dean walked over and decided to put his arm around Hillary.

* * *

><p>They waited and waited, changing positions, pacing the room, glancing worried looks at the too still girl lying in the bed. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. None of them could fathom why this had happened to her. Doctors and nurses came in and check vitals, but none of them told the three of them to leave.<p>

It was nearly one in the morning when Sam felt her hand tighten around his. Dean and Hillary were sleeping on the large chair, Hillary's head on Dean's shoulder and his arm around her. Sam looked and saw a frown on Morgan's face and her eyes fluttering open.

"Morgan?" Sam said quietly, but urgently. He heard Dean and Hillary rouse on the chair, but didn't look their way,

"Mmmm…what happened, where am I?" she said drowsily. She tried to sit up, but winced, gripped her side and fell back into the pillows.

"It's okay, the floor collapsed and you fell on your knife. The doctor says you're going to be fine," Sam said, brushing some hair from her face. He stood and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Are you all okay?" she said, sounding worried.

"Yeah, I broke my arm, but fine otherwise. It's just like you to be the one to get hurt," Hillary said, attempting humor as she wrapped Morgan in a one-armed hug. Dean went out into the hallway to hail a nurse. One came in a few short minutes later followed by Morgan's doctor. He checked her out, said that he wanted her to stay around awhile longer, but didn't for see any problems. He left them alone again.

For the rest of that night, they all stayed in Morgan's room, and for the most of the next day, only leaving to get food. By afternoon, Morgan was ready to get out to there. She was laughing and making jokes and worrying about the other three. That night, only Sam stayed with her while Dean and Hillary went back to the motel to get their things in order for departure the next morning. They had decided to go to Bobby's for awhile then figure out where they would go from there. None of them wanted to separate again, it didn't seem right, but the four of them being together constantly didn't seem plausible either.

* * *

><p>"Alright, you settled?" Sam asked as he helped Morgan into the girls' car. He was going to drive their car while Hillary rode with Dean.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine Sam," she said, giving him a quick kiss before he crossed around to the driver's side.

"Hey, call if you have trouble, okay Sam?" Dean said before they climbed into their respective cars.

"We'll be fine, Dean," Sam said, a little annoyed with his brother.

"Well, see you at Bobby's then. It's not too far, so we shouldn't have to stop. If you or Morgan need to stop though, just call so I'm not… so Hillary doesn't freak out, alright?" Dean said. Sam rolled his eyes and nodded. Then he climbed into the driver's seat, started the car and waited for Dean and Hillary to be ready. Hillary was already in the car, waiting for Dean. He climbed in and Sam saw them talk for a few moments. Hillary tossed her head back in a laugh, then leaned over and kissed him. Dean started the Impala and they were off. None of them were sure what would happen next. They didn't know if they would all stay together, or meet up only once in awhile. They were hunters and their lives were uncertain, but as for the four of them they each had found certainty in each other.


End file.
